Power Rangers Crystal Elements
by pLouderThanWordsr
Summary: Long ago, a meteor crashed into Earth from outer space and shattered. This meteor was made of crystal and contained hundreds of villains. Now those villains are free and it's up to a new team of teenagers to save the day and defeat the Power Rangers. These people are the Power Rangers Crystal Elements
1. Team United part 1

"Rumours are that decade ago a meteor fell to Earth and, upon touching the ground, shattered. What was so special about this meteor was that it was rumoured to be made of crystal but so far there has been no proof."

Suddenly, the bell rang and students picked up their bags. The teacher shouted,"Remember to do your homework for next week," as the students passed him. When everybody but two students left, he started speaking again,"Okay, Marianne, can you start from where we were last time? Jack..."

* * *

Somewhere close to the school, in a dark, dark place, two 'people' were talking.

"Sir, the crystals have been located round here."

"Good work. Now get it, so we can take revenge on this planet!"

"Yes, sir." The voices faded away before there was a complete eerie silence.

* * *

Two people walked out of the school, chatting and laughing. One of them was a boy with short, black, spiky hair and was wearing a red t-shirt, brown jacket and blue trousers. The other person was a dark-skinned girl with short, black hair wearing a yellow top, a black jacket, light blue jeans and red glasses.

"I can't believe I end up tutoring you, Jack. It's been a long time since we've been together," the dark-skinned girl said.

"I know right," Jack answered. Marianne, Jack pondered, had been his best friend till they began secondary school and then suddenly they drifted apart. Maybe this will be the start of a renewed friendship.

Marianne was chatting but Jack wasn't listening to a word of it. Instead, he was staring at a light gleaming in the distance. Not a light, a fire!

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Marianne asked. Jack pulled himself away from staring at the light in time to hear what Marianne said next. "There's a new cafe that opened down this road. Want to come along and see it?"

"Yeah,sure, let me check something else first," Jack answered. Marianne nodded and ran down the street to the cafe. Jack ran in the opposite direction, towards the fire. There was a distressed crowd rounding the house. What was making them distressed? The fact that there was still a person inside.

Ignoring the word of cries, Jack entered the house. Instantly he felt heat blast into his face. It was hard to see into the smoke but Jack managed to find a little boy on the floor. Picking up the boy and checking that no one else is inside, he walked to what he thought was the door to outside. However, halfway there, Jack tripped and laid on the floor, coughing. He was trying to fight unconscious but was failing. Jack eyelids were about close till he felt a bright light in front of him. Glad to be able hold something that wouldn't burn him, he grabbed it. He suddenly felt a new strength and picked up the boy. With a step at a time, he managed to get the boy outside. The boy's mother thankfully grabbed her son and looked around for the saver.

Jack had disappeared.

* * *

Jordan, who had messy dirt-blond hair with deep hazel eyes and was wearing a large black hoodie, skinny jeans and white Vans, was walking round town, using hidden paths he found. He was walking to his favourite place in the world, the outside swimming pool. It had recently been installed and he rarely could go there, as he had to help his big brother out with taking care of their sister.

Jordan got changed and dived into the swimming pool. There were a lot of people considering they only got it recently. Jordan was going to start of lap, he was practicing for some races, when he noticed a fight at the edge of the pool. A group of men were arguing, even threatening fists at each other so that none of them noticed the little girl trying to get to her mother.

SPLASH! In went the girl and suddenly the group were very scared. They dispersed as quickly as the fight started. "Help me get her," screamed the mother but everybody looked away. They probably thought she was exaggerating. However, Jordan could tell differently. The side of the pool the girl fell in was quite deep and the girl looked like she was drowning.

Shaking his head, Jordan dived into the deep end. He could see the little girl trying to swim to the surface. Jordan nearly grabbed the girl a couple of times but lost grip each time. Soon, even he was losing consciousness. Jordan felt his last breath escaping when he saw a blue light moving in the water. Immediately, Jordan caught it and felt a new strength running through his body. He found that he could breathe in the water. Swimming quickly, Jordan grabbed the girl and heaved her to the surface.

The mother picked up her daughter and looked around for the boy who rescued her.

Jordan was missing.

* * *

Austin, who had dark brown hair and green eyes, was wearing a green jacket and a t-shirt and skinny jeans, and watched the two boys teasing each other. He could see what it would lead to. The two boys were messing around, no matter how many threats they got from the instructor, and were thinking of dares fro each other. One boy was daring his friend to climb the massive tree in front of them. Not wanting to chicken out in front of his friends, the boy accepted. Now here he was afraid to come down.

Austin sighed. This happens every time but usually the boys can come down. The instructor was now aware of what was happening and was shouting out that nobody should do anything. That was 10 minutes ago and still there hasn't been any action.

Seeing everybody was deciding to wait there and the boy in the tree was scared stiff, Austin started to climb up the tree. The instructor called out to him but Austin ignored the instructor. When Austin had reached the boy, he held out his hand so the boy could find a branch to put his foot on. Thanks to Austin, the boy got safely down but Austin was still on the tree. Taking a deep breath, Austin looked down then regretted it. He was always scared of heights. Even worse than that, the branch Austin was standing was breaking off. Austin tried to get off the branch but ended up with only having a hand on the branch.

Austin felt his hand losing grip on the branch and was going to scream when he saw a green light perching on the branch. Wanting a closer look, he grabbed it. Instantly, Austin let go of the branch and found himself attached to the bark of the tree. With shouts behind him, he managed to get down.

Everybody ran to Austin but then stopped.

Austin was gone.

* * *

Arianna was taking breathing exercises when Mrs Ronald came up to her and put a reassuring hand on Arianna's shoulder.

Arianna had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeve, denim jacket and knee length pink shorts with black boots with a pink charm..

"Don't worry, Arianna. You're going to do just fine. Just enjoy yourself. But remember we're counting on you," Mrs Ronald said. Ariannna nodded and started walking to where she could hear her name being called. Halfway there, she passed her orchestra. A girl called out good luck, saying that Relia has to win this so they could go the the championships. Another girl called Rachel sneered," Guys, this is Arianna we're talking about. She sucks and she knows it. All our efforts will be wasted for what. A good-for-nothing, rubbish singing girl." There were murmurs of agreement within the team.

Arianna walked past, pretending tot not have heard the girls. At first, she thought of chickening out but felt she couldn't owe the girls that. She won't care what the girls say. If she sucks, and no matter how much she loves it, maybe music isn't for her.

Suddenly, a pink crystal appeared in front of Arianna. Thinking it could be a lucky charm, Arianna grabbed it. Instantly, she felt an energy boost. She sprang onto stage and did her composition, playing her music instrument whilst singing.. At the end, the crowd was wild.

5 minutes later, the winners were announced. A team called Rebel Rocks were in, then Arianna's team her their names being called. They screamed and jumped up and down, excitedly. Not only that but Arianna won a special award. Mrs Ronald looked around for Arianna to congratulate her.

Arianna had vanished.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jack asked, finding himself on the floor next to 2 boys and 1 girl.

"Good question, Jack." A man came out of the shadows. "Welcome, Jack, Jordan, Austin, Arianna. Welcome to Mission Control..."

* * *

**Red- My oc- Jack**

**Green-Austin Ackert-White-Falcon-06**

**Blue- Jordan Holland-VFrame**

**Pink-Arianna Howard-Guest**

**Yellow-My oc- Marianne**

**Purple-Charloette Winchester-iCrzy**

**Gold-Jevon Xavier Tabb-lil26jay**

**Silver-Cylvianna Johanson- Happy MooMoo**

** So that's the first chapter._ What did you guys think of it? Please review and I'll try to update regularly. Thacks to all of you who sent your Ocs. I'll try to update every week._**

**_Plus I need ideas for villains_**

**_Pls lay out your ideas like this_**

**_Name:_**

**_Appearance :_**

**_Ability:_**

**_Background (maybe): _**


	2. Team United part 2

_"Where are we?" Jack asked, finding himself on the floor next to 2 boys and 1 girl._

_"Good question, Jack." A man came out of the shadows. "Welcome, Jack, Jordan, Austin, Arianna. Welcome to Mission Control..."_

* * *

The man in the shadows revealed himself. He was a tall man with black hair and was wearing baggy trousers and an orange top.

"Who are you?" Arianna asked. The man answered, "My name is Carlos." "Why are we here?" Austin questioned."Because you were chosen," a deep voice rumbled.

Jack, Jordan, Austin, Arianna looked around them, searching for a person to step out in the shadows. Carlos nervously coughed before saying,"Ah, I would like you guys to meet Mr P. He's a computer program I installed a month ago to help me track down the crystals."

"Why did he say we were chosen?" Austin demanded. Mr P's voice boomed," I bet you guys have heard of the crystal meteor. Well in this meteor was about a hundred villains trapped. But since the meteor has crashed, they've been set free. Now they're rampaging round the city, looking for the greatest power. The crystals, which you are holding in your hand. These crystals hold the key to unlock powers beyond your imagination and will morph you into Power Rangers. You guys are the Power Rangers Crystal Elements."

Everything stood silence before Jack piped up,"I don't know about you guys but I'm not going to let some monsters destroy our world. I'm in. Are you guys in?" Following Jack's lead,Austin, Mark, Arianna nodded.

"Spoken like a true leader, Jack," Carlos stated," You are fierce as fire and will never back down to saving anybody, even someone you don't know. That's why you are the Red Ranger and your Element is Fire." Carlos handed Jack a red watch. Then Carlos turned to Daniel.

"Jordan,you are as calm and as swift as the sea, you would put your other lives in front of yours. That's why you are the Blue Ranger and your Element is Water." Carlos gave Jordan a blue watch.

"Austin, you don't care what anyone says, you would help them no matter how unpopular they are. That's why you are the Green Ranger and your Element is Earth." Austin took the green watch reluctantly.

"Finally, Arianna, when it comes to music; you sure do fly and when it comes to defending the Earth; you sure will fight. That's why you are the Pink Ranger and your element is Air." Arianna took gladly the pink watch.

"You can use these watches to morph into a Power Ranger. Don't ask me how. What's the fun in that? I think you can figure that out," Carlos declared.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. "Monster in City Hall," Mr P boomed. Jack glanced to the others and they nodded.

* * *

Outside the City Hall, a monster was stomping round, scaring the citizens. "Run! Run! Run in fear! We'll take over this city!" the monster screamed. Jack arrived first at the location and shouted," Hey, stop there, monster!"

The monster,a reptile swordsman, who didn't wear a shirt, but wore a long robe and a masquerade mask, laughed," Stop! No, I'm just starting to have fun. Anyway, who's going to stop me. You and who else?"

"Us!" Austin shouted. The monster continued laughing.

"You guys, I think it's morphin time!" Jack said. Everyone else nodded. They pressed a button on their watch and shouted,"Crystallise!"

_Jack's crystal popped out of the watch and scanned him. As it was doing that, his suit appeared on him. Then afterwards it went straight through his face and Jack's helmet appeared. _

_The same thing happened to the others._

"As fierce as fire. Red Crystal Element Ranger-Fire."

"As calm as the sea. Blue Crystal Element Ranger-Water."

"As strong as a tree. Green Crystal Element Ranger-Earth."

"As light as the wind. Pink Crystal Element Ranger-Air."

"We are the Power Rangers Crystal Element." As they all went into their fighting stance, smoke of their colour appeared behind them.

The monster laughed even harder. "Ooooh. Power Rangers, what are you going to do to me? Well, because you've seemed to introduce yourselves, let me introduce myself. I am Erinth from the planet Eren. I was captured but now I am free and this Earth will taste my rage! Vampects, rise!" 50 Vampects( half vampire, half insect) rose from the ground.

The team charged at the Vampects but were soon tired out by them. They were nearly surrounded, when Carlos piped up.

"Dude, you scared us," Austin said.

"Sorry, but expect me to pop in whenever you seem to be needing help. Rangers, you each have your own weapon. Call it and it will come to you," Carlos announced.

The team understood at once. They each called their weapon.

"Mystic Sword!"

"Metal Fists!"

"Python Spear!"

"Soaring Crossbow!"

Each person in the team had their own group of Vampects to deal with but in a few minutes, Erinth found himself cornered.

"Let us finish this," Jack declared and everybody put their weapon together. Erinth braced himself.

"Shooting Elements Attack!" The Rangers shouted as they saw Erinth destroyed in a second.

"I will come back and I will be revenged!"Erinth shrieked as he went down.

When they thought he was gone, the group de-morphed. They all cheered together.

"Our first battle," Arianna said. "I say we should celebrate this," Daniel laughed. "Yeah, what do you say, leader?" Austin agreed. "OK, I know a cafe nearby where we can go," Jack said.

As the group walked to the cafe,laughing together, nobody saw the flashes coming off a camera ,in the distance, on them.

* * *

"Sir, what should we do?" asked a Vampect.

"Be patient. That's all. The Rangers don't realise that we'll always be a step ahead of them!" A voice from the shadows said

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I've finally uploaded the second chapter. Thanks to Gadget, for the villain in this story. Please remember to review on my story, no matter how harsh. Also, remember to upload villains you would like to see in this story. Format is on the end of chapter one.**

**Red- My oc- Jack**

**Green-Austin Ackert-White-Falcon-06**

**Blue- Jordan Holland-VFrame**

**Pink-Arianna Howard-Guest**

**Yellow-My oc- Marianne**

**Purple-Charloette Winchester-iCrzy**

**Gold-Jevon Xavier Tabb-lil26jay**

**Silver-Cylvianna Johanson- Happy MooMoo**

_Next time: A monster, who likes to capture people in his cards, is playing funny tricks on the city. While that Marianne is getting ugly feelings against Jack's new friends and has gotten involved into the enemy's plans, without knowing._

_Next Chapter: Just the Jester_


	3. Just the Jester

_Last time:"Sir, what should we do?" asked a Vampect._

_"Be patient. That's all. The Rangers don't realise that we'll always be a step ahead of them!" A voice from the shadows said._

* * *

Jack grabbed his lunch and was looking for a place to sit alone. His team all goes to different schools so they all decided to talk and try to know each other during lunch. Unfortunately phones were not allowed at Jack's private school.

"Hey Jack want to sit next to me?" asked Marianne, surprising him. "Sorry, can't. I'm.. erm... busy with...homework!" Jack lied. "Ok," Marianne answered, trying not to look upset,"oh yeah, I almost forgot to give you this. Happy birthday. Catch." She threw something at him.

"Ok, thanks, but it's not my," Jack said confused but Marianne had vanished to somewhere else.

At an another school, Austin and Arianna were on a table together, trying to ignore the stares at them. Luckily their morphers went off and they hurried off.

The team rushed out of their schools and all met at a meeting point and morphed.

"What are we dealing with Carlos?" asked Austin. "There's a monster near your school, better check it out."

Jack was about to answer ok but Austin got in first and ordered the teeth to hurry. Jack gritted his teeth. He was the leader, not Austin.

A monster was dealing out cards and throwing them at people. As soon as the card had touched the people, the people disappeared.

"This is to sure to catch the Ranger's attention and when they come, I'll have new cards to add to my deck," The monster shouted.

The Rangers arrived, already morphed, but as soon as Full House saw them coming, he threw three dice at them. The Rangers stopped.

"Hey, what is that for?" Arianna asked. Full House answered," If all three of my dice land on a 6, you immediately de morph and won't able to morph for 2 hours. If two of my dices land on 6, it will cause you a lot of damage. If only 1 land on 6, then it will increase your luck and serve a bit of damage on myself." The Rangers cautiously watch the dice spin round and sigh in relief, when only 1 landed on 6. Full House groaned in pain but laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing about? Release those people at once!" Jack shouted. Full House laughed,"The only way to release these people from these cards is to answer this riddle. What alone can do so little but together could do so much? Answer correctly, otherwise you'll be trapped in these cards too. You have until 5pm. Now it's time for me to go." And with saying his last word, Full House disappeared while he thrower three dices at the Rangers. All three of them landed on a 6 and the Rangers were forced to demorph.

* * *

In a street nearby, Marianne entered at her job place. She looked at the kids being taught by someone. That someone she didn't nkow.

"Hello, are you new?" she asked. The person looked up, revealing she was a woman,and smiled.

"Hello, Marianne I've heard _so much about you..._"

* * *

After school, the team huddled together to see whether they could answer Full House's riddle.

"What does he mean exactly by alone can do so little by together can do so much," asked Daniel. "Oh, I know! Maybe he's talking about trees!" Arianna exclaimed. "Doofus," Austin groaned under his breath. "Hey,Jack, what's that in your pocket?" Jordan had spotted Marianne's gift to Jack. "Oh, something Marianne gave to me," Jack answered. "Well, let's see it. It'll be better then seeing Arianna trying to come up with answers to the riddle," Austin said. Arianna laughed, nothing touched her positive bubble.

Jack opened up the box that Marianne had wrapped. Inside was a picture of him and Marianne and on the back it said, _We were always a team. _Jack slapped his head. "Hey, I've got it," he shouted. Then he whispered the answer to the rest of the team.

Promptly at 5, the team arrived unmorphed.

"Hey, Full House, we're here," shouted Jordan. "And we've got the answer to your riddle," Arianna added. Full house appeared in front of the Rangers.

"Well, if you think you know it, tell me then but don't cry if you get it wrong," Full House said.

"The answer...is a team!" Jack shouted. Full House laughed, but then shrieked when he saw his cards maniacally disappearing. "Vampects, attack the Rangers!"

"You won't defeat us," Jack said, stepping forwards.

"Because you said it yourself," Austin added, joining Jack.

"Alone a team can do so little but together they can do so much," Jordan said.

"And we're a team and we will defeat you," Arianna spoke.

"It's morphin time! Crystallise," the team shouted. They all morphed and quickly took down the group of Vampects.

Full House took out his dice and threw them at the Ranger but groaned in dismay when only 1 of them rolled a 6.

"Guys, call your weapons and you can join them together," Carlos told the team through his microphone. Each of the team grabbed their weapon, then all went into formation.

"Form the Elements Gun Shooter," the team shouted. "Aim and fire." At once, 4 crystals swirled into one, came out of the gun and into Full House.

"No!" Full House exclaimed as he went down. The Rangers cheered as they saw no more of the monster. Suddenly, the earth shook while the Rangers looked up to see that Full House had grown.

"Oh, look at me now! You're all small and I'm all big!" Full House exclaimed. The Rangers sighed.

"Oh, it was good when it lasted. What are we going to do about him now?" Austin moaned.

Carlos had an answer. "Rangers, your crystals have given you access to big weapons. That's right, I'm talking about Zords." Carlos said "All you have to do is put your hand in the air and sweep it in a clockwise motion and the Zords will appear." The Rangers did what Carlos instructed and then they heard a low rumbling. Red, clue, green and pink Zords appear.

"Guys, welcome to your Zords," Carlos said. Jack entered the Red Zord. "Jack, this is the Red Gryphon." Daniel entered his Zord. "Jordan, this is the Blue Satyr. Austin, yours is the Green Python and Arianna, please don't scream so high but yours is the Pink Pegasus."

Arianna exclaimed,"Sweet, I finally have a ride." Full House looked shocked but recovered. "Oh, you guys have decided to turn big to go against me. Well, good luck with that," and to prove his point, Full House shot 5 cards at the Zords, making big damage.

"Woah," Jack said as he turned round and round in the Zord,"How do we control in this thing?"

"Let me show you," Austin answered, riding his Zord with ease. "It's just like a car, even so I've never ridden-Woah!"Austin found himself being lifted by Full House.

"Don't worry I have your back,"Jordan said as he swam to Full House, causing Full House to drop Austin's Zord.

"You can join to form the Elementary MegaZord," Mr P's voice boomed.

"Woah, Mr P. Is that you?" Arianna asked. Mr P answered yes and told them to form the MegaZord quickly.

"Ok, guys, are you ready? Let's form Elementary MegaZord," Jack said,as all the Zords moved together.

The Red Gryhon served as the head and main body of the MegaZord. The Blue Satyr became the left arm, the Green Python as the shield and the legs and finally the Pink Pesagus became the right arm.

"Formation: Elementary MegaZord," the team said. The Rangers looked around the machine they were in and gasped.

"Hey, can we defeat this monster in one shot," Austin asked. The Rangers shrugged.

"Hey, why not? Let's try," Jack answered.

"Crystals Elements Lightening strike," the team shouted as they moved their arms in a circular motion, then dropped them as the Blue Satyr dispatched itself and swam to Full House.

"No," Full House screamed, bracing himself for impact. The Rangers de-morphed as Full House was destroyed.

"Knock, knock. Is it Full House? No, it's No House," Austin joked as the others groaned.

"What was that?" Jordon asked.

"A joke," Austin answered.

"That was so not a joke!"

"So too!"

"Well I don't find it very funny."

"Ok,guys. Break it up," Jack said, trying to intervene but instead got glares. Arianna started laughing and soon they were all joining in. As they headed for home, none of them noticed two figures coming out of the shadows. Two Rangers. One purple and one yellow. They were all laughing that none of them heard the yellow Ranger mutter,

"Watch out, Rangers. We're coming for you."

* * *

**Red- My oc- Jack**

**Green-Austin Ackert-White-Falcon-06**

**Blue- Jordan Holland-VFrame**

**Pink-Arianna Howard-Guest**

**Yellow-My oc- Marianne**

**Purple-Charloette Winchester-iCrzy**

**Gold-Jevon Xavier Tabb-lil26jay**

**Silver-Cylvianna Johanson- Happy MooMoo**

**Yay! I've finally uploaded this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to Gadget for this chapter's villain. If you would like to submit a villain that you would like to see in this story, the format is on the end of chapter one. Thanks again and I'll try to update soon. Pls remember to review my story as it makes my day. Plus I feel really upset if I don't get feedback.**

_Next time: It's the Easter holidays but a feisty bunny has captured 5 people in his eggs. The purple and yellow Ranger will make a appearance and the team wonder who they are._

_Next chapter: Race to find that Egg!_


	4. Race to find that egg

_Last time: "Ok,guys. Break it up," Jack said, trying to intervene but instead got glares. Arianna started laughing and soon they were all joining in. As they headed for home, none of them noticed two figures coming out of the shadows. Two Rangers. One purple and one yellow. They were all laughing that none of them heard the yellow Ranger mutter,_

_"Watch out, Rangers. We're coming for you."_

* * *

Jack waited outside for L'Entree, the new cafe, for the other Rangers to come. He thought it would be a good place to talk about their recent battle and check out the new cafe. He had invited Marianne also but she had declined saying that she had to go to her job in the morning. Jack never realized she had a job. Even more, she never told him she had a job.

"Penny for the thoughts," Arianna said, surprising Jack.

"Oh nothing," Jack answered.

"Well, I don't see the point of wasting our time outside, if the other's are going to come late," Arianna said dragging Jack inside.

The two sat at a table as a waitress came up to them. "Hello, my name is Emma Goodall and I'll be your waitress today. What would you guys want..." Emma was interrupted by two boys crashing in.

"Sorry, we're late. Austin felt a need to 'talk' to some girls,"Jordan said, glaring at Austin, which he responded with a shrug. The group took their order and started talking about their last adventure.

"I really hated Full House using his cards. It was all on luck, he could have scored 3 6s," Austin said.

"Have you heard of the 'Power Rangers' being videoed," Arianna said, getting her phone out to show them the video.

"Ha,ha. Now girls will be wanting my autograph," Austin joked.

"More like run away from you," Arianna answered.

"Nice phone, by the way," Jordan said, trying to settle the argument.

"Hey, let me see...Oh hey Marianne," Jack said. Marianne had appeared in front of him with a girl with red hair length to her jawline, gray-blue eyes, wearing a purple tank top, black jacket over top black, skinny jeans and purple vans.

"Hey, Jack. Sorry can't stay. Just wanted to introduce you to this girl. Everybody, this is Charlie Winchester," Marianne said. Charlie waved at them.

"Charlie. That's a boy name," said Austin, ignoring the nudge from Jordan.

"My real name is Charloette but nobody calls me that, if their life depends on it," Charlie answered. The team introduced themselves, with Austin being last smiling at Charlie, who glared back.

"So do you want to..." Jack was cut off by an explosion outside and afterwards the ringing of their watches. "Erm...I've got to take this call. Guys, will you come outside with me for a second." All of them headed outside just as Emma approached their table.

"Where were they heading to?" She asked.

Marianne just said,"Interesting..."

* * *

The team ran to the place of the explosion to see people running away from a ...erm...how do I say this...a bunny, nibbling his own tail.

"What's all the fuss about? It's just a bunny,"Austin scorned.

"Uhhh. Come to me, you little bunny," Arianna started to creep to the bunny, but Jordan held her back.

"Stop. Something is not right," he said. As if to prove that, the bunny stopped nibbling its own tail and started spinning round. Soon it turned into a big-bunny like monster.

"Hello, all. My name is Choco. Nice to met you. But what am I doing? I came here for one thing only and to offer you a challenge." Choco smiled as the rangers looked at each other.

"We..." Austin was cut off by Jack saying," Wait tell us the challenge first."

Choco smiled even more showing his yellow teeth. "Well, if you insist." He threw each of them a GPS. "I've captured 5 people in my eggs which are scattered all over the city. Each egg is specific to the person trying to find it. If you do not find the people intime the egg will self destruct. And to make it not so easy, I've enlisted my helpers to make it very difficult. If you lose this challenge, you'll have to give up your crystals. Good luck. You only have 4 hours." And with finishing his speech, Choco turned into a bunny again and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Jordan,astonished. Jack told everyone to check their GPS and to compare their destinations.

"Seeing that we've got destinations, why do we not split up?" said Austin.

"Ok, and let's communicate through our morphers, if we're in trouble," Jack ordered and with that they all separated.

* * *

Arianna found her egg first. It was quite easy but it had to be in a deserted place with high buildings surrounding it so that the Vampects, surrounding the egg, would be able to see her. It was a very big Easter egg and transparent enough for her to see who is in there. She just had to get a little closer.

"Oh, vampects, look over there. There's the pink ranger. Get her!" ordered someone from the shadows. From the shadows appeared a purple and yellow ranger. They watched as Arianna took down the vampects with one strike.

"Go away, you vampirey insects," she screamed. Then turned to deal with the evil rangers, who were slowly clapping.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you can take down a bunch of idiots but can you take down us," the yellow ranger.

"I always try my best,"Arianna answered so then the battle begun. Arianna found it hard to match her skills with both the rangers as it was two against one. They seemed to be attacking each other for hours but more like minutes when Arianna tripped. The purple ranger stood above her, her weapon right above Arianna's nose. The yellow ranger had disappeared halfway through the battle.

"Give up already, weakling. You know if you just hand over your crystal, then this would all be over," the purple ranger said.

"Never!" Arianna shouted and with new strength she lifted herself up and hit the purple ranger. The purple ranger was about to hit back but got stopped by something. Then she disappeared.

"You got lucky this time but I'll be back and next time it won't be so easy," the purple ranger said before leaving.

* * *

Austin was in the forest, moaning as he saw how his feet were muddy.

"Why,oh, why, did it have to be the forest?" he complained. Now one might think he's being stupid (his element is earth, for goodness sake) bu think again if you had to rescue a person inside an egg, which happened to be inside a mud pool, surrounded by a group of Vampects and what looked like a miniature version of Choco.

Austin groaned and with that caught the attention of the villains.

"Get him," ordered Choco Jr and a huddle of Vampects started attacking Austin.

_Inside the egg_

"Grandpa, will everything be all right?" asked a little boy, obviously scared.

"Of course, someone will rescue us," the grandpa answered. He didn't know the true extent of their kidnapper's power but he knew this wasn't good. Suddenly there was a commotion outside.

"Grandpa, grandpa, there's a green ranger!" exclaimed the boy. Te grandpa smiled and relaxed, remembering the good old days of the Power Rangers. They were in good hands now.

_Back outside_

"Get down, you monster. Why aren't you getting any smaller?" Austin sweared he saw about 20 Vampects at the start but now he felt like he fought about 100 of them. Somebody must be bringing more Vampects. Choco Jr. Austin turned round and hit Choco Jr. with his weapon. As he went down onto his feet Choco Jr. created more Vampects. Now that Austin was distracted, Choco Jr threw a shot at him but it was both deflected and reflected back at himself. Before he was destroyed, he saw the pink ranger towering over him.

"I see that I was right in time," Arianna said.

"I didn't need any help," Austin glared. Arianna just shrugged. The two walked over to the egg and broke it apart. Inside was a grandad and a boy.

"Hello, are you guys okay?" asked the pink ranger.

"We are now. Thank you," the grandpa answered. Then he picked up the littl boy to the outside of the forest.

"Well, we better go and find the others," Austin said and with that the two started running.

* * *

Jordan looked at the lake. There was an egg bobbing its way across. This should be easy, he thought, he soon regretted his words when he stepped into the water. He found himself facing a purple ranger. But he could tell this one wasn't good.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your nightmare," she answered.

They started fighting. She had managed to trip him up but she was flawless. Every movement synchronised as if she was acting out someone's orders. Wait, cut that about the flawless. Jordan managed to trip her up and was pointing his weapon at her. However, she was smiling creepily.

"Oh, Jordan. We know you're an orphan but you wouldn't want to end up as an orphan without siblings," she laughed and pointed at the egg. There were a couple of Vampects surrounding it but what made Jordan's eyes widen were that his older brother Michael and younger sister Haley were in there, clutching each other in fright.

"Now are you going to de morph and hand over your crystal," the purple ranger smiled.

Rectuatly, Jordan shouted, "Never."

The purple ranger tutted,"Your choice," and clicked her fingers. Nothing happened. She turned her head and sweared. Instead of the Vampects surrounding the egg, there wer two Rangers. Green and Pink. Austin and Arianna.

"You deal with the egg and we'll deal with her," Aeianna shouted. They all swapped roles just as Jordan ran to the egg and ripped it apart.

"Don't worry. You're safe but I would run if I were you," he said to the,, helping them out.

"Thank you," Haley weeped. The blue ranger secretly smiled.

As soon as they were gone, he turned round to make a final strike on the purple ranger but instead his weapon touched the air. He grunted in frustration. Arianna put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"She did the same to me," Arianna said.

"Erm, guys, we better join up with Jack. He may need our help," Austin said and they all transported.

* * *

Jack destroyed yet another Vampect. They seem to keep coming and coming. Choco Jr was taunting him and wouldn't stop. He needed to get to that egg. Not only that it was going to self-destruct but it also contained his dearest friend, who actually was looking quite calm. BOOM! Jack jumped, cursing himself for getting distracted. He looked around and saw 20 Choco Jrs. He had multipled. Jack prepared himself to get attacked but instead there wer multiple explosions as the number of Choco Jrs went down from 20 to 10 to 5 to 3 to 1 to 0.

Jack looked up to see his teammates each in a pose with their weapons.

"Loks like we came right in time," Austin said.

"You get the egg," Arianna shouted.

"And we'll deal with the head," finished Jordan.

Jack nodded and couldn't stop grinning. He ran to the egg and gently broke it apart.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked the girl.

"Fine, thank you," Marianne answered and she calmly walked off the scene. Jack couldn't feel something wrong but as his team was in trouble he just ignored it.

Austin, Arianna and Jordan were no the floor after hopelessly hitting Choco multiple times but each time he just created more Vampects to defend himself.

"We have to get him to stop summoning those beast," Jordan said, as Jack ran to them.

"But how?" Arianna asked. Then Jack noticed something strange on Choco's was a silver thing on it, like a headband but on the neck. He told the team this and Austin remembered every time he saw Choco summon more Vampects, he touched his neck.

"Ok, this is what we have to do," Austin whispered to his teammates. Jack didn't like how Austin was taking in charge but his plan was pretty good.

"Come out, come out Rangers," Choco shouted. Suddenly Jack appeared and kept attacking Choco with his Mystic Sword that Choco didn't notice Arianna and Jordan creeping behind him. Suddenly Choco moved which meant Jordan and Arianna fell down as they were about to jump onto him.

"Ha,ha. you thought you could trick me like that," Choco laughed but the Rangers smiled.

"No, it was meant so he could do that," Jack replied and Choco felt his neck and found his neck band missing. Austin was right behind Choco and Choco watched in dismay as Jack destroyed it. From then on, it was easy. The Rangers found out that Choco had no fighting skills at all, which explained why he needed the Vampects to defend him.

"Come on guys, let's put our weapons together," Jack said and with doing so the Rangers shouted,

"Shooting Elements Attack," and watched as they saw Choco destroyed. Choco became again as previous monsters had and the Rangers called their Zords and formed the Elementary MegaZord.

"Woah! That was a close one," exclaimed Arianna as Choco threw flaming eggs at them and they narrowly missed them.

"How are we going to beat this guy if he'll keep throwing eggs at us," Jordan asked.

"Why don't we use his weapon against him," Austin suggested. The team cheered but soon released how difficult it was to get an egg. First they had to capture it, then they'll have to manage to hold it in place, which is not easy when it is more than chilli hot, but succeeded after a couple of tries.

"Time to make our mark on this guy," Jack said. The team lifted their hands as the Pink Pegasus dispatched itself from the Megazord and as the team broughts their hands down it turned round and round again and again, with one of Choco's egg.

"Elementary Speeding Hurricane," The team shouted and the Pink Pegasus attacked Choco, destroying it on contact.

"No," Choco shouted. The team cheered and demorphed.

"Yay, we did it. I knew we would," Arianna screamed.

"Let say this calls for a celebration," Jordan said.

"Yeah but what about the two rangers. Yellow and purple," Austin agreed.

Jack frowned but decided not to tell the team about what he was thinking. He needed to find out more about those purple and yellow rangers.

* * *

_At villains headquarters_

"We failed you, we're deeply sorry, master," the yellow ranger said but this time she was demorphed. A girl with red hair appeared next to the girl with short,black hair. Their 'master' deeply laughed.

"Don't worry,_ children_." They flinched at the word of being called children. "Choco died an honorable death. At this moment, we are finding out the Ranger's weakness. Then I'll be able to be set free." He laughed. The children were brainwashed but they couldn't tell. He would keep them for as long as he needs them , then destroy them. Humans. Weaklings. He shook his head and laughed again. This time the evil Rangers joined

* * *

**Oy my gosh. I've finally done this chapter. Thanks for all of my reviews. I will take them to the heart. Keep doing it. I will continue try to update the next chapter soon. But I've got to warn you, I'm going abroad and may not be able to touch the computer more than sometimes. Thanks. But that means I'll have about 5 chapters published in September.**

**Red- My oc- Jack**

**Green-Austin Ackert-White-Falcon-06**

**Blue- Jordan Holland-VFrame**

**Pink-Arianna Howard-Guest**

**Yellow-My oc- Marianne**

**Purple-Charloette Winchester-iCrzy**

**Gold-Jevon Xavier Tabb-lil26jay**

**Silver-Cylvianna Johanson- Happy MooMoo**

_Next time: Arianna can be called an angel but even she has her down moments. Bullied and crushing on someone, with her parents never paying attention on her. Her only escape is through music._

_Next chapter: Even Angel fall down sometimes_


End file.
